All prince's start as Frogs
by xxWolfxx
Summary: What happens when kagome is a new student at Tokyo University and meets everyone Including Sesshomaru! WOW kagome and Sesshomaru are seen hiding in a broom closet and why is That crack addicted Copy-cat Kikyo even Threating Kagome! What did Kagome ever do
1. Dreams of Flowers

**All Princes start as Frogs.**

_Authors Note- I know I suck as I writer and go a head and flame but, I do need more Idea's for the story I Know it has a rough start but I SWEAR it get's better I promise My devoted Readers._

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ITEMS****.**

Kagome-20  
Inuyasha-20  
Sesshomaru-25  
Kikyo-_She's just old make her whatever you want. she's dead Who cares! ((**Yes she's in the story...Damn lol**))_  
Sango- 22  
Miroku-23  
Shippo-**NOT IN THE STORY**((_SORRY SHIPPO FAN'S)_)

Chapter 1.

Dreams of Flowers

Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground her blanket fell off as she frowned at the darkness of the woods, she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be back cause of Kikyo who he wished to see every waking moment.

"Why..." she Whispered sadly as she got up and started to travel after him '_Do you not like me Inuyasha? am I that Stupid to have fallen for mister wrong_?'

She kept repeating those two Questions in her head as she paced herself down the rocky dirt path she looked around when she heard muffled cries coming from a clearing about 5 minutes away from where she stood that's when she noticed how quiet it was and how far she had walked from the safety of there camp.

She quickly spun around losing her footing she fell as she cussed at her luck and stood shaking her head alittle and looked east then to the west '_I forgot witch way I came from_!' She gasped in her head as she held her face in worry "Weapons..." She murmered and started patting her body down then slowly slumped over and frowned in her own Stupidity "I forgot them" she said as tears formed in her eye's as she clunked her self in the head for her own Dumb actions and thoughts. Thats when she stood straight at hearing voices and another muffled cry, she slowly started her walk toward the nosies, a couple minutes later she stood there stunned and Pained as she peeked at two people making love;Inuyasha and Kikyo more precisely,

'Inuyasha?' Kagome cried in her head as she stopped her tears long enough to hear the words they were exchanging.

"Do you l-love my rencarnation inuyasha?" Kikyo moaned out as he drove deep with in her. He slowed down at that and looked in her eye's " Feh no...she's just a picture of you for me to see when I'm not holding you in my arms or your not With-in my Sight" Inuyasha purred as he kissed Kikyo's Neck "Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyo smirked up at him Knowing that her Rencarnation was watching from behind a tree not so far away,

"yes, I'm sorry i was not there to protect you from Naraku, Kikyo" Inuyasha sighed as he looked away from her then began again "Kikyo I-" She stopped him by bringing his face down to meet her's in a kiss that made him forget about his Sadness and drove the passion back, "I love-" thats all kagome heard before she ran off crying tears ran down her face like bullets out of a gun she sobbed and sobbed until she stood in front of a feild of white lily's the glowed in the night and made her feel even more sad and lonely she looked up at the moon and back at the flowers.

A thought popped into her head _of when she was 10 and was walking with her friend Eri up to a temple "let's pry Eri" Kagome smiled at her "I want to be a bird and Fly away with a beautiful death" She knew she scared her friend that Day but that's what they did Pryed for her to become a bird so she could fly away. _thats when she looked back at the flowers her legs started to tremble as she fell to the ground feet away from a beautiful feild of Flowers with the moon's glow showering them, "Remember when We pryed for me to become a bird so I could fly away..." kagome began to talk to herself out loud

"Do You think I can fly right now? or at least have a beautiful death?" Kagome whispered out her words seemed to Hold hands with the wind as it carried it over the feild and in the woods irking a certain Demon lord's attention.

" _**INUYASHA WHY!" **_kagome screamed out making the flowers sway and the birds fly from the area tears ran down Kagome's face as she fell from her kneeled position to a dishevealed slumbering crying beauty, _I love you_... were the last words that strumed out of the frail ex-happy miko she slowly closed her eye's hiding her earth real brown eye's from the world.

** B**

** O**

** O**

** M**

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she awoke to Buyo running out of her room with a large mess of books on the floor, "I'm Such a pervert!" kagome wailed as she fell into her pillow blushing madly about her dream 'who is Inuyasha? and whats up with That woman?' Kagome thought as she got up taking an hour to get ready for her first day at a new Collage she had Just transfered from A crappy school farther in japan and now is Going to Tokyo University.

"Are you ready for school Kagome?" Ms.Higarashi asked she handed her daughter a piece of Toast.

"Not really mom but what do you expect it's tough beginning at a new school and for me to be a junior in collage it will be even more tough but at least it's a new school year today." Kagome smiled at her mom as she smoothed her Jean skirt and through her Bag over her shoulder, She was wearing a Red dice tank top that ended a little past the sparkling belt on her pal blue jean mini skirt that brought out her black Stiletto boots so well she had a black bandanna around her neck and the dark colors Hit Against her smooth Tan skin so well that her mascara was so little noticed.

She fixed her pink lip gloss in the mirror and ran out toward her Green camaro 2008 And Roared down the road to her Collage.

_Author note-So how was it good?? I hope so I kinda messed up on some parts but besides that I hope You LOVED it!!_

_Comments PEOPLE!!_

_Love, Wolf_


	2. SUCK A DICK!

**All princes start as frogs**

_Authors note-_ So I was reading my reviews when I get this great Idea From a great person...LADY OF GODS!! god is well Wonderful I devote this Chappy to her She helped me out of my writers block I thank you Ladyofgods. I also didn't Add Rin's And Kanna's age or Kouga's And Ayame Sorry!

**Rin-19**

**Kanna-19**

**Kouga-23**

**Ayame-21**

Thanks to these special people to.

kashiangel07

DarkJul

Lunamoon12

ladyofGods

And again thanks to those four people!

**So Like I was in my class when My friend attempted to Say Kalua but she said '_Kola_'...**

**so I was laughing like all day So Tomorrow on the announcements in the morning at school I'm going to have Mike say '_Kola_' lol I just thought that to be the funniest thing since...**

**1. ass clown**

**2. cum guzzling gutter slut  
**

**3.flying monkey's  
**

**4. Eat rainbows poop butterfly's  
**

**5. Say orange it sounds like Gullible  
**

**6. Popeye has a tumor in his arm and had A Heat stroke causing his Chinked EYE!  
**

**7. Killing kitties!  
**

**.8 Hear that...Yeah...Kitties in blenders! bwahahaha!  
**

**.9. Ketchup reminds the smurf's of Period Blood.  
**

**10. I'll do you! when you kill Elvis. lol never can really happen.**

**11. CLOSE THE FREEZER THE ICE GREMLINS WILL GET YOU!!**-_End authors Note-_**  
**

Chapter 2

**Shut that dog up!**

Kagome slowed down as she neared her parking spot and soon stopped and turned off her car completely she stepped out of her car and bent over into the back seat to grab her book bag and soon heard cat calls and whistle's she only rolled her eye's and blushed.

Kagome walked past a group of snickering girls they looked at her and glared as there boyfriends were staring at the new girl, they walked up to the kneeling girl as she brushed off her shoes "What's the Idea coming to our side of the school dressed like _**that**_?!" a girl with short black hair huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest, Kagome sweat-dropped as she looked at this woman's attire and noticed she wore a pink skirt and pink bikini top with a white fuzzy vest over her sholders, "I-I'm sorry I didn't know" she mumbled as she bowed this toke the girl's by suprise and they just smirked as they pushed her down, chimes went of signaling that class's were starting in 10 minutes so the girls walked off grabbing there boyfriends who were alittle worried for the frail girl sitting on the ground picking her book's up.

Kagome picked up her books and soon ran off to her First class of the day 'damn bitches what's there problem So I satisfied your boyfriends eye sight more then you did what ever like I ment for me to be better looking then you' Kagome laughed in her head as she ran around the corner running into A girl they both feel with a big 'oof' from both of them.

Kagome shook her head and Started panicking when she saw a girl with long dark glossy brown hair, pal envy skin, and a fit slender womanly figure in a black tank top with the words 'Your boyfriend says Hi' and A Dark jean shredded skirt and large black buckled boots with white rimming the bottom of the shoes, laying digruntled on the floor infront of her "Excuse me Miss are you Okay? I'm so so so Sorry Miss!" kagome whimpered out as she finally noticed the girl open her eye's she gasped "Your eye's!" it was truely amazing this woman had Sparkling crystal Blue warming tender Intense Eye's thats when Kagome blushed because she still stood over her body staring in her eye's "So Sorry agian Miss I was in a hurr-"Kagome was cut off when the girl waved her hands in front of her "No no no Please my names Sango and It's alright I was in a hurry to Get my bag To get to Class I mean Jinju sensai is so not nice when your late" Sango laughed and started walking away until kagome started to follow her "Whats wrong did I do Something to hurt you?" Sango asked a little worried.

"No I just relizied we have the same class right now so why not Gang up and Enter together?" Kagome Smiled and Started walking Sango just smiled and Walked along side her 'I have a new friend' they bnoth thought as they entered class and soon was greated by glares and alurring eye's "ms. Mikashi and ms-" The handsome teacher stopped when he didn't Know kagome's last name...

"who's your friend ms.Mikashi" The teacher Asked as he looked kagome up and down making his point clear he had no Idea

"This, Mr.jinju Is Kagome Higurashi she is new this year and Is In your class" Sango Stated in a matter of fact tone and Pushed kagome forward, who gave a low bow and blushed at being put on the spot and looked up at the stands and saw girls just shrug or glare and some guys eye her with lust and some just sleeping.

"I-I look forward to being in your class Mr.J-Jinju sensei" Kagome mumbled as she looked to her right

and quickly toke a seat next to sango and looked down at the desk as if it were the most Intresting thing since her favorite movie.

--After class((90 minutes later))--

Kagome walked out of class and waved at sango and said "see you after my next class and maybe we can go to the mall I have no more Class's for today and yourself?" Sango nodded "Nope none for me So lets Shop tell we drop!" Sango Hollered making everyone look at her she just smiled at everyone and skipped down the hall and started to talking on her phone.

Kagome started to walk to her locker and put her math books away, she noticed she had dropped her lip gloss "Damn it" She cussed and got down to reach for it until those three girls from before and an Extra one stepped on her hand and kicked the lip gloss away.

"Go get it!" the short black haired one snarled out and Kagome did what she was told and fetched it and soon stuffed it in her locker, shut it and looked at the girls "Well bye" Kagome waved out lightly and walked off until the quiet one of the group Yelled out something that irked kagome.

"whore go suck your dad" Kikyo laughed out until she noticed kagome Turn around with a deathly glare on her beautiful Face.

Kagome ran up to Kikyo and Punched her in the face busting her lip and giving her bruise on her cheak.

"My dad's _**Dead**_ BITCH think before you open your dick sucking mouth you whore! talk to me again or cross my path i will break that fake block of a fucking nose, cunt!" Kagome screamed as she slapped kikyo acrossed the face for a good finish and walked off leaving a crying kikyo and three very scared whore's helping the injured girl up.

"Who's she?" A husky manly cold voice asked to his company as they sat down chatting at a table

"No Idea but She looks good, Dib's!" A Boyish deep voice Laughed out.

**W**

**A**

**C**

**K!**

"We're not possesions Kouga!" A Red head Growled as she pulled her fist away from her Boyfriends Head.

"And Your dating me!" She shreiked and stubbornly sat down next to Kouga

"Sorry Ayame forgive me babe" Kouga whined but No repley came from his girlfriend;

"another fight huh?" sango laughed as she sat down next to Miroku and kissed his cheak.

"So Anything new happen?" She asked her group who all nodded she inclinded her head a little bit as to tell them to continue.

"Well this Girl Punched kikyo in the face and then Started yelling at her She had black hair A black shirt with red Dice on it, and A Mini skirt and black boots She was real pretty but Damn what A PUNCH!" Rin giggled as she Hissed out the last part

"_Kagome_" sango thought out loud they looked toward her she sighed; 'There so slow' Sango sweat-dropped in her head and Explained the story to them all; all being, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, and Kanna. A Loud voice rang out over the court yard "I'll hurt her!" a Loud harsh voice growled out.

_Author's note-I know It still could be longer but Wait until you see WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! it's real good So comment comment comment People Did You guys Like it i hope so lol!_

_Love, WOLF_


	3. Chapter 3

**All princes start as Frogs. **

**Authors note- I know My Story hasn't been as good as I would have hoped but I think this chapter makes it A LOT better everyone! **

**Sesshomaru is 24 and Naraku is 22 just so you know by the way.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEVOTED TO THE MARVOULS PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME THERE GREAT IDEA'S SO PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN TELL THE SMART PLOT HELPERS ABOUT YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS!**

Chapter 3

**Stranger danger! **

**T**he Group sighed as they saw inuyasha the brute of there group storm up to them with a pissed smile, "Who did it!" Inuyasha Demanded instead of asking as he tapped his fingers aginest his arms "Kagome" Kanna squeaked out purely afraid of her friend. "Ka-who?" he huffed out as he looked around the court yard until his brother stood and walked up to Inuyasha "Kagome the girl who bested your whore of course" He glared at his brother and walked off fast down the hall since he could hear his fan girls coming from the other direction of the school.

"Well she's no friend of mine she-" he stopped when he saw said girl running toward them.

"Sango" Kagome smiled as she hugged sango who quickly hugged her back, " hey kag's this is my gang of spaztic friends and now yours" Sango said then she started pointing to everyone saying there names.

" Kanna and Rin are twins and share a dorm with Ayame and myself, Miroku and Kouga the two perverts who also share an apartment with Inuyasha down the road from here, Inuyasha is just a hothead really." Sango laughed the last part out as she flicked the unspected Half breeds puppy ears making him moan earning laughter to erupt from the 7 people but the 8th froze "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she recalled her sad perverted dream for some reason she felt betrayed and without love but needing to touch the half breed she just glared at him but her pal skin was tinted red as she blushed.

Everyone just stared at her "What wench?" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down on the table "Oh nothing it's just your name its so--familier and those cat ears, I've never liked white cats." Kagome said as she turned her back toward him 'cat' Inuyasha thought in his head as his right eye started to twitch "I AINT NO DAMN'D CAT WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked off angry and blushing.

It felt like hours went by until anyone said anything but in reality only 8 minutes went by "Your very talented he's never been so angry in such a short time and he even forgot about why and how he was looking for you" Miroku said since no-one seemed to want to talk after the scene that unfolded minutes ago.

"Looking for me?" kagome said a little confused as she pointed at herself innocently making kouga lick his lips no one seemed to notice much though ayame just hit his shoulder. "Because you hit his girlfriend" Rin and Kanna said in sync ayame and kagome laughed at that mis-happening, "oh...well anyways sango you ready to go cause i'm sad,mad, and there are no hot men around the place" Kagome giggled as she thought of a couple of desently cute guys she saw on her first day of her first year at tokyo university.

"Yep lets go guys" sango sang out as she grabbed her boyfriends hand and everyone soon followed suit when they were at the many enterance's of the school Kagome stopped "I have to put my bag in my locker so I'll meet you at the mall ok" Kagome smiled as she waved at them as they left.

She quicklly ran down the hall after putting her bag away and turned a corner running into someone Kagome glared as she looked up and opened her mouth to yell but she was pulled into a near by broom closet and cramed agienst her captors chest. "what the h-" she was cut off by a low growl of annoynce as he covered her mouth she whimpered and started thrashing until she heard giggling and laughing on the other side of the door " where'd prince tashio go?" a cute little girls voice asked low to another. "Oh prince Sesshomaru were right behind you" the other girl giggled scarely as the voice's and the shadows seemed to dissapear.

a sigh of relief left the man known as sesshomaru's mouth so she looked up before he clicked the light on.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl he snatched in his attempt to hide from the fan girls he smirked at his luck it was the little spitfire who punched his brother's whore in the face. Kagome just blinked and looked up again after the light had turned on she looked into his eye's and glared.

'Just like that disloyal mutt, Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed in her head and moved to reach for the door knob but ended up facing sesshomaru's chest and her arm half way around his side inches from the door handle "Move you damn fool" Kagome huffed out and streached out a little farther.

she was pushed agenist the wall "come again whore?" Sesshomaru snarled inches from her throat he then started to nip at her ear she shivered in fear and pushed him off her but he still held her arm so she fell with him the door seemed to open seconds before he even touched it and they toppled out like stray apple's out of a bag. she on top of him and he under her but thats not what had the passing students gasping it was the fact that there lips were touching in a sweet kiss earning whistles and howls "WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome screamed running off blushing madly being followed by Sesshomaru who smirked and slowly trailed behind amazed a woman would be flustered after kissing him.

**--**

Sango sighed as she sat with her friends at the mall waiting for kagome who left them two hours ago at the school, "I HATE YOU! my first kiss and it's with you a heartless cold ice prick virgin killing demon." Kagome yelled as she walked through the mall with a smiling dog demon behind her yet he shoke his head when she whispered something to him she just blushed at that and looked away the group looked up from what they were doing and saw Sesshomaru who wore slightly baggy fadded light blue jeans and a pal yellow wife beater with yellow and white sneakers and his hair down. Kagome being shy of there staring hid behind Sesshomaru 'this is sooooo embaressing' Kagome thought yet she felt safe behind sesshomaru he just grunted and sat down Kagome smiled at Sango and walked away from Sesshomaru, until arms came around Kagome's slim waist and pulled said Woman into his lap.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and saw golden eye's and a small lovely grin on his face "Let me go Tashio" 'I hate you' Kagome added in her head as she sighed " wow...two hours huh Sesshomaru...is she good?"Miroku purred out as he nodged him in the shoulder, Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagome off of him she grunted as she layed sprawled on the ground she stood and hit Miroku for his comment and pinched Sesshomaru causing him discomfort.

"Me sleep with him, I would never and leave me alone you DOG!"Kagome sheethed out, she turned around and started walking until she saw something or someone that got her shaking with tears in her eye's.

Sango was about to tap her shoulder until a large hand grabbed Kagome's arm making her jump and turn around into the person and cry into there chest that person being Sesshomaru who looked at everyone they just stared looking around and he glared again and soon they started walking off with much fuss from Sango.

"N-naraku saw me didn't he...?" Kagome muffled into his chest

Sesshomaru looked around the food court and noticed a tall dark haired half breed walking up toward them he did a strong nod making sure she felt it since she didn't look up making her cry again. "Kagome my pet, You have been missing for some time now my Baby doll that cage seems so large with you not in it" Naraku smiled as he said these sick things toward kagome making Sesshomaru mad why he didn't know but He felt pity for the little girl in his arms "I-I wanted to-Since the other's got to leave-You scared me-I-I have Tashio NOW!"She cried out as she hugged Sesshomaru harder as she looked down the whole time.

"oh my dear dear love it takes more than some old dog to stop me my pretty pet" Naraku cooed out as he sneared at Sesshomaru who growled "She is never going to be alone you nasty pest, her freinds or I will always be with her and never EVER will you come near her again she is MINE!" Sesshomaru Roared out making everyone in the mall stop if they hadn't already they watched as kagome hugged Sesshomaru who stood feet from Naraku glaring, Naraku snarled and turned his back to him and walked off.

30 minutes passed by quickly Sesshomaru and kagome were now sitting in his car in silence untill Kagome extremly fast leaned over grabbed his face and kissed his lips "thank you _Sesshomaru" _Kagome blushed as she got out of the car and ran to her's, started it, and soon drove off the whole time being watched by Sesshomaru who still had his head turned and frozen from her kiss 'Her saying my name makes me Shiver with lust...GOD I NEED A DRINK!' Sesshomaru shouted in his head and drove off to his apartment thinking about **Kagome**.

**Authors note's--I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED I SPENT LIKE THREE HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT A BUNCH!**

**Comment alot too please!**

_**Love, Wolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

**All princes start as frogs!**

**Authors note-GOD I WANT THIS CHAPTER FILLED WITH SAD MESSED UP DRAMA SO HOLD YOUR FLAME'S TELL THE END AND SEE WHAT SESSHOMARU, KAGOME, INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU, KOUGA, AYAME, KANNA, AND RIN GET INTO NOW!!**

**ENJOY A LOT PLEASE THERE IS A BUNCH OF LOVEY DOVEY DRAMA AND SOME SAD DEATH TO...I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS EITHER JUST SO YA KNOW.**

Chapter 4

**Hospital visit!**

Before long 4 months passed and Inuyasha, sesshomaru, and Kagome were all Inseparable, She was really close to Inuyasha though...it seemed like he was the one who always saved her and Sesshomaru always 'picked on me' Kagome thought as she walked up to her apartment soaked from another one of Sesshomaru's tricks when she walked in she bent over and kissed a picture of her mother and gave a dry sob.

**-- 3 1/2 months before--**

Kagome laughed loudly after sango told her a joke as they walked into her house and set there stuff down Sango ran to the bathroom saying something about pissing like a race horse as Kagome walked into the kitchen getting a drink of water.

"Mom I'm home and Sango's with me were going upstairs do you ne-" Kagome stopped when she peered around the corner and saw her mother laying on the floor not breathing "MOM!" Kagome screamed as she went to her side and started shaking her.

Sango ran out of the bathroom and saw Kagome crying beside her mother and panicked so she called the police and the hospital yelling into the phone about how they better not take along time or she would have her father kill them.

"It will be ok Kagome the police and ambalance are coming they'll save her" Sango cooed into her friends ear as she rubbed her back and let her cry on her shoulder Sango began to cry to because Kagome became like a sister to her and her mom was dead so Kagome's mom treated her like her very own child.

"Mom" they both cried out as the police barged in and lead the woman out of the house but they didn't leave with out a fight to disoriented and sad to notice who the men were forgetting the phone call she made all but 5 minutes ago and punched an officers in the face and kagome kneed a handsome brown haired officer in the stomach. "Ma'am we need to get you away from the body before we can see if it was a murder or a natural cause of her death" He grunted out as he stood straight holding his stomach "MY MOTHER IS NOT DEAD!" Kagome yelled as she cried into her hands that's when her legs buckled and she fell into the officer he caught her and she began to cry even more "s-she isn't dead...she would never leave me...us" Kagome sobbed out that's when a ruckus was heard out side and two very pissed demons came barging in eye's red and saw the officer holding Kagome they freaked.

"you two gentelmen cant be in here it's a crime scene so we think" The officer stammered out but Sesshomaru just stromed up to him and pushed him away and stood Kagome straight up and checked her out to make sure she was ok.

He noticed a bruise on her leg and glared at all the cops and roared making Kagome cring "S-Sesshomaru I'm ok I must have got that when i flung myself agenist the floor earlier" Kagome smiled at him but he just growled and handed her to Inuyasha who looked her over to "Your dead cop!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled to the brown haired fella who held Kagome not to long ago. "SESSHOMARU INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome yelled as she tripped Inuyasha and kissed Sesshomaru who came back to his normal self and relized he was kissing kagome who was standing on Inuyasha who was cussing at her.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOUR REALLY HEAVY GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha looked up and growled and looked away jealous to see Kagome kissing his 'dumb half brother' Inuyasha thought as he bucked Kagome off of him and caught her she squeaked out then realized she was being watched...She just smiled and held sango's hand and kissed her mother "You wouldn't want me to be sad would you mother?" Kagome asked as she gave a sad smile. Every one jumped when they heard a sweet soft voice that seemed to hug Kagome and her friends "_**never...your friends are your family forever Kag's...always...Never cry**_" Kagome's mother's voice rang out and Kagome giggled as she felt a hand grab her's and it was Inuyasha he smiled at her as he blushed "_**Always**_" she whispered out and that's what she did...Never cried.

On the 2nd month after her mother's death she moved into an apartment all by her lonesome but thats not what freaked her out it was the fact that Sesshomaru happened to live in the pent house on the top floor since his dad was the richest man in Japan for miles. Sesshomaru always snuck into her apartment and Kagome would scream and yell at him since she would wake up to him naked in her bed spooning her.

"YOU BASTARD YOU BETTER OF NOT DONE ANYTHING!" Kagome yelled as she blushed at him walking proudly across her room naked to grab his clothes he just raised one of his fine thin eyebrows and playfully smirked "Oh what do you ever mean my dear little miko?" Sesshomaru chuckled out making Kagome shiver it didn't go unnoticed so he made his first move of the day at that moment and dropped his shirt and straddled Kagome's waist making her squeak in suprise he just grinned more as he leaned down started rubbing the side of her pelvis right where her tattoo of a half purple moon was He found that out when they went swimming at Sango's house, she started to mewl in response to him touching her. He kissed her neck she rolled her head to the side to give him more access and noticed something to thin scars under her cheek bone he growled and sunk his claws into her skin making her hiss in pain followed by low moans he smiled since it seemed she liked it rough Kagome gulped since when he smiled it ment Danger.

"I-I have to go to work no classes for the month since it's spring break" Kagome stammered out and shuved Sesshomaru off of her and walked out of her room and into her two bedroom apartment everything was black and green Green walls black leather couches black tables and green rugs.

"Work...Dad didn't tell me we had work today" Sesshomaru stated and went into the second room and Grabbed a clean pair of clothes and walked toward the bathroom "When did you put your stuff in that room?!" Kagome questioned loudly as she peered into it to see a white bed, white rugs, a dresser full of clothes with a pack of cigerites on it, and a closet full of clothes too. "I hate you" Kagome hissed out as she slouched over and slowly walked to the kitchen to get coffee her arms swung back forth as she gruffly walked

"I love you too" Sesshomaru smiled as he waved to her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome just smiled and shoke her head once he was gone thats when Inuyasha barged in, poured coffee, sat on the couch and watched tv, Kagome sweatdropped shrugged and sat next to him "Hey Yasha whats up? you still with Kinky-ho?" Kagome laughed out as she sipped her coffee Inuyasha glared at her, "What I thought it was funny" kagome mumbled as she sipped her coffee once more, he just nodded "Yeah we are but She gets mad at me when I hang out with you she said I should beat you up or at least not talk to you...I Don't know what to do kag's" Inuyasha sighed as he layed his head on her lap right when Sesshomaru came out of the shower in just his boxers and lite a ciggerite taking a long drag once he glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha "what is mutt face doing here Miko?" Sesshomaru said once he slowly exhailed as he jumped out on the fire escape and started to smoke outside.

"He's having girlfriend trouble's" Kagome huffed out and rubbed Inuyasha's ear's knowing Sesshomaru rarely showed emotion in front of people. "SESSHOMARU LIVES HERE!" Inuyasha blurted out as he sat up and stood in front of Kagome's view of the TV "No He was just in my bed is all" Kagome said as she peered around Inuyasha to watch the news as she held her coffee gently leaving Inuyasha's mouth hanging open "w-what?!" Inuyasha gasped out like a fish out of water "You heard her Half breed now get" Sesshomaru said as he flicked his cigarette away and shut the window after he was inside Kagome blushed when he stretched and could see his 'jewels' outlined by his boxers Inuyasha just scuffed and kissed Kagome's cheek and left growling at Sesshomaru. once Inuyasha was gone Sesshomaru lite up another ciggerate and stood feet from Kagome "Don't blush I know you want some of this" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his hands Seductively over his body slowly as he trailed down to his package and winked at her she just blushed madly, stood and went to take a shower but after she mumbled "Don't smoke in the house I'm allergic."

**--Back to Kagome soaked in her Apartment--**

Kagome laughed at the memory and Hopped into the shower and traced her second tattoo of her mothers name she was so in tuned with her tattoo that she didn't hear the door open, clothes rustle, the shower curtain pull back, or the person step in. "new tattoo?" Came a deep husky voice as a tongue trailed along the shell of her ear, "yeah how did you kn-"Kagome stopped answering and turned around "Sesshomaru what are you doing in here can't I have some privacy you pervert, When I signed up for collage i didn't know i had to deal with jerks like you or when I signed up for a nice cozy apartment i didn't know the ice prince lived or even owned the building you bastard...so let me take a shower in peace i mean You got no right seeing me naked" Kagome said calmly as she jabbed her finger into his chest then she remembered she was naked and covered herself quickly.

"It's not like you got anything I haven't seen before miko...I have slept with many woman before your no different" Sesshomaru said gruffly as he pushed her a side to get the soap off his skin. "I am different! I am not a whore like those woman, I am still a virgin!"Kagome yelled as she pointed to her neither area and pushed him away but blushed at telling him she was a virgin since she had never told anyone that, but all the demon male's could sense it already and the female's didn't really care. "oh really now...well lets fix that then" Sesshomaru said as he advanced toward her making her back up into the wall...she tripped over the side of the tub, hit her head, and sliced her hand open on the towel rack.

**--**

Kagome awoke to people yelling and hitting a silver haired man "wow my head is killing me" Kagome groaned out making everyone look at her and stop beating up the handsome man "Kagome good your OK I thought the pervert demon had hurt you really bad" Sango ranted on and on about how they beat him up and what had happened to her. Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru growling much like the 6 demons in the room could "Why would you let me fall you BAKA! Some fucking demon you are you aren't even fast enough to catch a 120lbs girl you moron!" Kagome grunted out as she held her head making him frown feeling her pain and seeing her heart rate speed up on the monitor "I take it you remember what happened miko?" Sesshomaru stated as he moved toward her making another threating growl emenate from her body. "I trusted you and now I'm in the hospital with a meager head ache, stitches, and a bruise on my hip...And You ask if I remember what happened, I wish I didn't, Your rude Sesshomaru you might as well pack your stuff and move out AH...My head is killing me" Kagome cursed out as her heart speed started going faster then the last time but she kept going "and to think I let you sleep with me every night like a little puppy and you end up biting me in the ass! I ache and hurt all over."

Kagome cursed out that's when It happened that doctor ran in and told everyone to leave but no one did so he said it again and still no one moved so he called in security and it ended with the security guard's tide up and one last time the doctor told them to leave and they shook there heads making him mad so he stormed off saying let her die and of course she didn't. her heart slowed down when she started to cry about how her friends were always there for her and she got up making Sango panic and scold her to get back in bed but she just shook her head with much struggle and slowly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I don't ever want you to leave me" Kagome mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep making everyone sigh in relief "She like so just proposed to you Sesshomaru" Kouga laughed out as he toke his girlfriends hand and they left followed by miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha a few hours later, then 30 minutes after that Rin and Kanna "Are you coming Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked as she neared the door he shook his head no so rin closed the door.

After that little incident Kagome and Sesshomaru became so close that rumors started to spread about how they were going out making Sesshomaru's fan girls very mad. "I wish It was still Spring break, I didn't get to throw one party cause of someone's perverted needs!" Sango scowled at miroku as the group just laughed "guys got to have fun to" Miroku smiled slyly "Every night?" Sango asked as she quirked her eyebrow up making Kouga and Inuyasha laugh "Yep" all the guys said but Sesshomaru who just walked up with Kagome. "What are we talking about guys?" Kagome asked as she sat down in a cute green tube top that said 'I'm more addicting than crack' with a black mini skirt and green cork wedge high heels that tied all the way up her legs to her knees and her hair up in a high pony tail not a strand out of place. "Yeah the Tashio boys are throwing a party at there mansion!" Ayame, Kanna, and rin said after talking with one another...

"we are what?!" Inuyasha blurted out, Sesshomaru just sighed deeply as he leaned on Kagome who smiled and waved her hand in front of her to get Inuyasha to be silent since everyone in the court yard were now looking at the 9 people who were now jumping up and down well two were growling and shaking there heads; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru .

**Chapter END.**

**Authors note-I HOPE YOU LIKED IT WAS MORE FOCUSED ON KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU IN THE CHAPTER BUT IN THE NEXT IT IS MORE OF AN WHO EVER THE COMPUTER SEE'S FIT WILL BE SEEN AS A MAIN CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPPY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**comment alot please!**

_**Love, Wolf**_


End file.
